The Muggleborn Children Protection Act
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: The Magical world has a problem, with the muggles getting stronger every year they must figure out what is to be done with the Muggleborn. Enter several young witches and wizards from England who working together just might have the answer..


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_The Magical world has a problem, with the muggles getting stronger with their technology every year they must figure out what is to be done with the Muggleborn. Enter several young witches and wizards from England who working together just might have the answer._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

South Pole Antarctica January 2010:

If this was "high summer" at the extreme south of the earth Harry did not want to know what winter was like. He stood in an impressive high tech corridor here at the most extreme edge of earth. It was all metal, thick insulation and plastic walls with thick windows that looked over the vast snowscape before him. He walked from the window and down the hall to the vast meeting chambers, they were the very best of magical and muggle technology. The whole compound was invisible outside, inside it was sparse but livable. Harry looked around the space set up like a modern amphitheater facing the stage below, a thousand people would gather here for the most important gathering of magical humans the world had ever seen.

Harry saw that most were here already, and all, like him were clad in the international uniform worn by the ICW. This was an wide sleeved outer robe of navy blue trimmed in gold, they were slit up both sides to a simple belt and showed the pure white robes under them. The country the witch or wizard was from was represented in the flag of that nation on each shoulder while the heads of families had their family crest on the left of their robes below the tag that had their last names and rank if they had one. Harry's said lord Potter as did a few others from nations that still had royalty or allowed citizens to retain their titles. His black hair was still, even after all these years unmanageable though he had chucked his glasses years ago choosing contacts to bring out his green eyes.

"So ready Potter?" Draco Malfoy, the pale silver blond haired gray eyed heir to the Malfoy family asked, "you think they will accept this?"

"Should, I mean if we were able to come up with a way to help our world without killing each other…"

"Or ending a friendship that affected a thousand years of students and history."

"Right, that too." Harry said, "ah hello Hermione, Ron holding down the home front?"

Draco turned to see Hermione Weasley nee Granger standing looking lovely in her navy and white robes. Her brown hair was done up in an intricate French twist an she was shapely and lovely. She had married Ron Weasley a few years out of school she had a muggle masters in law and a few magical masters in Runes, History and Charms. She was working in the British ministry of magic in the magical law department while Ron thrived as a "house dad" taking care of their children and loving his role. He had written a sidesplitting humorous book called "Magical Mayhem: Tales of the House Wizard" that detailed the first years of their twin children Hugo and Hestia. Hermione was glad to be here, this was in part her pet project and she wanted to see this international magical law passed.

The members of the ICW took their seats and the Supreme Mugwump Ali Bashir from Egypt stood up to preside. He was a short swarthy man with a dark pox-marked face, a navy turban that matched his robes, a neatly trimmed black beard and merry black eyes. He was fat in the stomach and had jewels on nearly all his fingers and even had a gold capped tooth and an earring. He had been from Iraq but had fled in the seventies with his family as they were targeted for their "devil worship", much of the magical peoples in the middle east had to flee and his family had been welcomed with open arms in Egypt. It was here he made a vast fortune and had spearheaded the magical reforms needed to protect and save their world. He stepped up to the podium and looked out at the witches and wizards gathered here.

"Good afternoon gentle witches and wizards." He began, "today marks the third day of this momentous gathering, today we will vote on the new Magical Children Protection Act, I would like to give the floor to Madam Hermione Weasley."

"Thank you Supreme Mugwump." Hermione said walking up to take her place at the podium, "thank you gentle witches and wizards. This is a momentous day indeed, for today we can change the world for the better for all magical humans. To really learn why we need this act let me explain how it was that this was come up with, it really comes down to two wonderful , yet not as smart as me young men."

She got a laugh for that.

"Lord Harry James Potter of Godric's Hallow England and Sir Draco Lucius Malfoy of Wiltshire England were in a friendly debate. If you know their history it is indeed a great thing they are such good friends, they put aside childish ways, much as I had to. They were debating on how to help muggleborn and even halfblood, fortunately there debate did not turn to blows and cause a fallout among friends.

"Sir Malfoy you must understand did really wish to help, based on how he was raised he thought the best way to help muggleborn was to find them as infants and to remove them from their muggle parents. Then have the muggle parents believe their child had died. He did not understand that muggles are as human as we are and do feel just as much pain from the loss of a child. When he finally realized that, that just because muggles can and do have more children by far than magic does not mean they do not suffer he abandoned his idea. You must know he only wished to do this to protect the magical children not hurt their muggle parents.

"Enter Lord Potter, his idea was to start magical training from a younger age. Yet here we all know lays a real problem, a child's magic is very unstable and hard to manage before the age of ten. It is why every nation starts magical education at the age of eleven to be on the safe side, a child still does not have full control but is at a prime age to start molding their magic. Still he wanted to bring pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn together in school from the age of six and here a breakthrough came. In Britain we have had the Avalon schools for magical children that bring all magical children together from the age of six, here they spend their days mostly learning to read, write, maths and both muggle and magical history.

"Yet even with a well rounded education in both the magical and muggle world, the last to better hide our world from the muggles. There still were issues of child abuse, not all muggleborn parents are cruel and hurt or harm their magical children, but it is important to get to the magical children as soon as possible. To keep the statute of secrecy a representative is sent out to offer a place at a private school for the magical, if they wish we do, with their permission _Obliviate_ the magical knowledge and they believe their child is going to a school for the gifted, keeping the magical part out of it. This both allows a muggleborn and halfblood to stay with their parents and get the education for their magic as needed.

"I can say that with this program running for ten years it has been a complete success. With pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn meeting before going to magical secondary school, Hogwarts in Britain of course. This way friendships are formed across the board and we hope that this will lead to stronger blood lines as the so called purebloods will not inbreed as they have done for so long. Our lord Voldemort was a prime example of how bad that can turn out, even with a muggle father he still turned out quite badly. In fact most of the strong witches and wizards have been born from a so called pureblood line and a muggleborn.

"Now if the Magical Protection Act is passed the world will not have to worry about the statute of secrecy anymore. Children and their parents will not have to be ripped apart from each other unless there are signs of child or in the very rare case of a powerful child parent abuse happens. This will make us far stronger as magical beings and we will have little to fear from the muggles as they will not be able to tell us apart from them, by keeping up with their technology we will stay safe and secure. This will lead us to a new age that should last as long as the earth does, thank you for your time."

Hermione sat down and hoped that what she had said would help sway the vote. There was no need for others to suffer what Harry had for the first part of his life, he lived in a cupboard in a home that had four bedrooms, two that were not used. He was not starved but he had to work for every meal he got and, if his cousin could catch him he would be beaten up badly by him. If not for a few changes she knew how bad things could have gotten, and she hoped with the passing of this act a new dark lord or lady would not find it easy to come to power or find followers. While she waited her thoughts wandered to the war that finally ended Voldemort.

It had to do with Horace Slughorn, and what he had done to rid the world of Voldemort. After the disaster that had been Harry's fifth year Slughorn was asked to come back to Hogwarts to teach. He knew he was wanted more than just teaching and he had willingly given his memories of Tom Riddle on one condition, he was to help destroy the Horcruxes, Dumbledore going after the ring had cost him and he would be dead before the end of the year. By the time Severus "killed" him (Dumbledore had taken Cyanide on the tower just as the killing curse came his way) all but Nagini were destroyed.

Severus had gone back to Voldemort but Voldemort had not accepted him back warmly, he turned on him and would have killed him when the Malfoys, Crabbe, Goyle and several others protected Severus as they saw this as an act of betrayal on the part of the dark lord. He had promised rewards for the murder of Dumbledore and for him to go back his word did not set well with these death eaters, mostly the Hufflepuff ones. There was an epic battle that left quite a few death eaters on both sides dead. This lead to Harry able to demand Voldemort to duel him, in the ensuing battle Neville Longbottom took off the head of Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor and did the same to Bellatrix. Harry killed Voldemort and it was just a matter of mopping up the rest of the loyal death eaters.

"We will now put the Magical Children Protection Act to a vote." Bashir said, "all for the act?"

Nearly ninety percent of the people raised their hands.

"Those against?"

A few raised their hands.

"Very well, the Magical Children Protection Act passes." Bashir.

Harry and Draco grinned and Hermione let out a breath of relief. She knew this was going to bring a new day to the magical world, one that would hopefully bring a golden age to the magical world. She knew what the papers would say the next day and she was mentally preparing for that. She smiled at Harry, knowing that there would be no more magical children forced to live in a cupboard or worse, and there were those treated far, far worse than Harry. She felt this act being passed the war was truly over. Voldemort had lost but those alive, pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn all had won.

The End


End file.
